Her Zu-zu
by O ni kai
Summary: (Read inside for full Summary) Zuko is the son of Iroh, and their both banished. Yandere!Azula has a non reciprocated love for him and follows him to do what Yanderes do best, after she becomes Fire Lady. But, she finds Zuko married to Fem!Aang who's not only pregnant, but, unknown to Zuko, a Yandere as well.


**Her Zu-zu**

 **Just something that has been poking around in the messed up abyss that is my head.**

 **Zuko is the biological son of Iroh, instead of being a surrogate son. Azula falls for Zuko hard and stalks him. Then Zuko is banished when the two were 8. 8 years later a 16 year old Azula tries to track down her future husband after she had taken the throne from her father. But, she finds him with a slut (to her) with arrow tattoos and the slut's pregnant with her Zu-zu's child! Now she must fight for her Zu-zu with a girl as unhinged as her!**

 **So to recap that: Zuko is the son of Iroh, and they're both banished. Yandere!Azula has a none reciprocated love for him and follows him to do what Yanderes do best, after she becomes Fire Lady. But, she finds Zuko married to Fem!Aang who's not only pregnant, but, unknown to Zuko, a Yandere as well.**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Past**

 **Fire Nation Capital**

 **Royal Hospital**

Iroh weeped in both joy and anguish. His second Son had just been born, but his loving wife had died during the birth. His son was lucky to have survived. Iroh had not only lost his first born son, but his wife as well. He silently swore, as he rocked Zuko,after his favorite Uncle (In tribute to Zuko naming his son Iroh after his uncle/father figure),to sleep, to raise his son the best he could.

 **Present**

 **8 Years Later**

 **Fire Nation Capital**

 **Fire Palace**

Zuko was annoyed at his cousin. She just wouldn't leave him alone. She followed him everywhere. This started after he had stood up for her after some kids made fun of her. He was just doing as his father had taught him, 'Family is the most important thing in the world, you should always protect it', but now Azula followed him everywhere his room, the bathroom, the park, the palace grounds, etc. it was getting creepy.

Well, he thought with a sigh, it isn't like it could get worse. Oh how wrong he was.

 **Azula**

Said Princess was doing her favorite pass time, following (read stalking) Zu-zu. Her cute cousin, love, and future husband was just so fun to follow around. Her love for her cousin had started when he had defended her from some peasants who had insulted her, he had came in like a knight from her stories and defended her. No one had ever stood up for her, not even her father and mother.

It wasn't strange to love her Zu-zu. Fire Lords and Ladies of the past had sometimes inbred, to keep the line pure. She was doing her family right and getting her love it was perfect! She just needed to get rid of all of the WHORES that would try to take him away. She had her 'friends' sent to different places far from her Zu-zu. Mai and her family were sent to a far off territory in the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee 'joined' the circus at her 'request' that she do so.

Suddenly one of her father's guards showed up and brought them to the throne room. This better be good, It Was Cutting In On Her Zu-zu Time Dammit!

"I have gathered you here to announce the Banishment of my wife Ursa's Banishment for treason against the Fire Nation!" Azula's father announced. Azula didn't care. That was one less bitch after her Zu-zu!

"You can't do that! Family is important, you can't just throw them away like that!" Her love had roared at her father. Why did Zu-zu try and stop it? Oh! He must think that she wanted her mother to stay! He was just looking out for her. How Sweet~

"You Dare Question Me **BOY**?! I challenge you to Agnikai For your transgressions!" **WHAT!**

"...I accept" Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono...

She watched on helplessly as her father and her Zu-zu fought. Zu-zu was a prodigy of fire bending, he is learning the Twin Dragon's Style from her Uncle Iroh and he was her future husband after all, but he's still learning. So after a grueling two hour match, her father was weak (I made it so Ozai is only powerful when powered by Sozin's Comet, otherwise he's weak), but he was still more experienced than Zu-zu, and he won. But, then he did something that made her hate **OZAI. HE SCARED ZU-ZU'S PERFECT FACE!** This was unforgivable!

She silently plotted her vengeance as her uncle and Zu-zu were banished. She decided that she would find **HER** Zu-zu and that they would be married one day.

 **8 Years Later**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Azula's father screamed in anguish as his daughter burned him to death in Agnikai. Azula had developed into a real beauty. She had long silky black hair, a beautiful face, huge breasts, and a nice ass, she knew this of course, but the only one who will ever touch her is her Zu-zu. She challenged Ozai, he wasn't her father anymore, to Agnikai. He, as a sexist bastard, thought she was weak. That backfired because in the end she killed him.

Later that day, it was decided that after she married she would be Fire Lady. She didn't care about that, now she could find Zu-zu, and ask (Read force) him to marry her. She informed the council of fire that she would be out looking for a childhood friend who she wanted to marry. They accepted, not wanting to anger someone of her power.

Azula swore on the airship she took for her journey, that she would make her Zu-zu her's, Officially (Can you name which of my stories this is referencing).

 **How was it? Please tell me if it is crap or not.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


End file.
